


When love is gone

by emsallthat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, Married Life, gone love, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsallthat/pseuds/emsallthat
Summary: When you can realize that love has been expired? When love is gone? And what does you can do about it? Piece focused on Hermione. Condensed content./ translation from polish





	When love is gone

**When love is gone**

* * *

Hermione came back tired from the Ministry. All she wanted to do was to collapse on the sofa and fall sleep. It was almost ten o’clock - unfortunately it was a hot time now - and she had to work overtime, whether she wanted to or not, to catch up. She hoped Ron had put the kids to sleep and made her tea.

She slipped her coat off her shoulders, hung it on a hanger, took off her shoes, and entered the kitchen. She didn't notice the tea, but the two unskillfully hidden caps she noticed. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She did not have the strength to make this tea, she can do without it. Suddenly Hermione heard a rumble upstairs.

Nervous, she ran up the stairs, ignoring the exhaustion, and burst into Hugo's room. Fortunately, he was asleep as if he had been killed, breathing steadily, drowsing in dreams. She directed her steps to Rose, but before she entered, she heard a loud cry.

Ron stood by Rose's bed, staring reproachfully at his daughter as she was crying. Her husband looked towards the door and she saw the relief on his face.

“ Rose is not willing to sleep. No fairy tales work on her, I've been trying to put her to sleep for an hour and nothing. “ He started to explain, but Hermione passed him and sat down by the bed. She hugged her daughter and turned pale:

‘’ Ron, she's burning up. She has a fever, how could you not notice it?’’ She said rebukingly to him, and he shrugged it off.

‘’ Rose, dear, mom is already with you ...’’

* * *

An hour later she took control of the situation and, exhausted, barely climbed to the bed. She was about to fall on it when she saw that Ronald had taken most of the space. Again.

Resigned, she sat on the shore and wondered when this moment had come. The moment they lacked love. The answer was clear and bright as the sun.

_Another family event couldn't go well. They never went well for Hermione. There was always something wrong, the cake was too low, Rose had the wrong color of her dress, Ron had a badly fitted shirt, the soup was too salty. A million trivial and irrelevant reasons that Mrs. Weasley noticed and could brazenly point out._

_Hermione always took it with dignity, with her head held high, but she knew that every little pin left a mark. No one ever defended her - her own husband thought his mother was perfect and Hermione misinterpreted everything._

_That day, she had had enough of everything - she had a slip-up at work, argued with Ron, and Hugo and Rose entered the stage of rebellion and constantly saying "no". The only thing she dreamed about was Fire Whiskey. She didn't feel sorry for herself, and no one paid any attention to her - she didn't think so._

_After emptying half of the bottle alone, Bill walked over to her and they started talking. He doesn't quite remember how it happened that they ended up in a cornfield making love like teenagers. Spontaneous sex - an impulse caused by too much alcohol in her blood. Afterwards, they got up, dusted themselves off, and pretended nothing had happened._

_But it happened._

* * *

Hermione slept on the sofa that night, which didn't surprise Ron in the end. Lately his wife has been strange and somewhat oversensitive. She has changed, he noted, and he said with great certainty that he did not like the new version of his wife. He would like the old one back.

And Hermione just changed her way of looking at everything and began to notice nuances that had been hidden until now.

Ron wasn't aware yet that they are lacking love. For him, love meant neatly ironed shirts, beer for dinner, and children who fell asleep in the blink of an eye.

For Hermione, love was divided into several types - after all, she loved her children, her parents, her friends. Somehow she loved Ron too - after all, he was undeniably the father of her children. But it wasn't romantic love, at least not now.

So why was she in this snare?

She couldn't just walk away.

And although love has been gone, there was no longer any bond between their marriage, there were still obligations and conventions.

When love is gone…. One should pretend this love for the benefit of others.

Create appearances, appearances of love.


End file.
